


Ritual (SFW)

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Fellcest - Freeform, Implied Mind Control, M/M, Sacrifice, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), nudity but no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: "Ritual" prompt from Angst BingoSans finds a way to break the barrier





	Ritual (SFW)

Papyrus cried with wide-eyed horror as thick chains strapped down his limbs, his body aching on the cold stone slab. He shuddered from the icy breeze and longed for any type of clothing or even a blanket. His shame flew right down the window hours after his brother and a circle of dark hooded figures stripped him down and left him vulnerable. Exposed. 

Candles melted down on tall, metal holders in all four directions: north, south, east, and west, fully illuminating his surroundings. He didn’t recognize where he was, but judging from the damp stone walls and the echoes from the chanting of the hooded figures, he figured he was in a cave in Waterfall. The area was littered with hundreds of them. Since there was so many, he doubted that rescue was coming.   
Sans was nowhere in sight, and despite shouting til his voice was hoarse, none of the hooded figures answered him. Their low chanting never broke. 

Finally, Sans emerged with a sad smile, wrapped around a golden robe. He approached his brother and lovingly stroked his skull, with a kiss to his forehead. 

“it’s almost time, brother,” a tinge of yellow surrounded his red eyelights, “we’ll be free soon,” 

“What are you talking about! Let me go, Sans!” Papyrus commanded, but his order was not obeyed. 

“shh,” Sans leaned down and pressed their mouths together, “this won’t take long,”

The elder brother danced to the end of the stone slab and crawled his way up. Bones brushed against bone as he straddled Papyrus’s lap. 

“What are you…?” 

Sans untied the satin string around his body, and the shimmering robe fell away like a golden fallen angel, revealing his perfect body. What normally was chipped and scarred, every crack in his ribs, every cut in his arm, everything that made Sans...Sans… was replaced with bones as pristine as a pearl. 

“do you like it, bro? they healed me. i’m perfect for you now,” 

Papyrus so badly wanted to say that he’s always been perfect, but now didn’t seem like the time. 

“your soul is going to help break the barrier,” Sans explained in hushed excitement, “we’re gonna be free,” 

“YOU’RE CRAZY! THEY’RE MANIPULATING YOU!” Papyrus cried, “Let’s just go home! Please!”   
One of the hooded figures stepped forward and handed Sans a small, polished dagger. Papyrus wept and shook his head, begging for his life. 

Sans raised the dagger above his head and uttered the final words, “i love you papyrus,”


End file.
